


Fragments of a person

by Glitch_lord_of_void



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void
Summary: Metal sonic laying damaged in a forest, with no idea of how he got there, must find a way to survive.Along the way he is rescued by an old friend.But he still has not worked out how to do feelings.Sadness and fluff ensues.(first multi chapter fanfiction I'd ever tried, now discontinued)





	1. (author notes)

Hello.  
I am glitched_entity, otherwise known as 

'Simply_sansational' on Tumblr

'We_are_the_followed' on YouTube/google+ (don't really use these two) 

'sexy-skeleton-glitch' on discord 

And 'glitch_lord_of_void' in archiveofourown.org :) 

This is my first ever multi chapter fanfiction :) 

Please provide positive feedback, or negative feedback if you so wish. 

Updates will not be very regular although I will make attempt to update at least once or twice a month. 

Enjoy


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal awakens to a new world,

Error data corruption detected.

 

attempting retrieval.  
Safe mode active.  
Attempting playback.  
Time [3:45,11.11.2101]  
Mem-log: sonic spotted on egg carrier.  
Objective : remove sonic from egg carrier.  
Error.  
External audio "hey metal, long time no see..." Formulating response. . .  
External audio "mets you in there?"  
Formulating response. . .

[Error] conflicts with objective.

Resolution

"sonic... Would you like to go for lunch?... Off the egg carrier"

Mem-log [why would he accept such an offer, why did I make such an offer. I have no mouth I cannot gain sustenance from food]

External audio "sure, I know a place that does the best chillidogs. Cmon"

Mem-log: sonic has left the egg carrier.

Objective complete.Submitting to Eggman. . .

memory Archived.

Time [9999999999999999{error stack overflow}] Memory playback complete, 

system integrity suboptimal.  
Engine offline. Mayday pulser offline. Emergency pulser inactive. M1l35 pulser - activated. 

Awaiting retrieval.System shutting down.  
Background systems : datalog corruption detected, attempting to connect to server

 

Server connection timed out -Central system booting up.

Archives backed-up  
System integrity 20%  
Accessing visuals.  
[Error] visual procceser has been damaged.  
Visuals active (low power)

-live-log :there is a bird pecking my face. 

System check "motors active"  
-live-log :I don't remember a forest here. 

Recalibrating Global positioning.  
Location. "Station Square"  
Live-log: what. . . 

 

Recalibrating Global positioning  
Location. "Station Square" 

 live-log : positioning.Locator must be damaged 

Leg actuators damaged, system repairs required.  
Booting out of safe mode  
System reboot.

 

Data stacks retrieved.  
Beginning backup protocols.


	3. Moving shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I take this opportunity to thank, TheClarityOrganism and TheEnigmaMachine for they are the ones who inspired me to start writing fanfictions

(metals pov) 

Live-log: I don't remember how I got here. I was talking to sonic. However long ago that was. 

Geo sensor : [warning] ionising radiation levels above recommended maximum exposure.

Live-log : radiation, as if I could have noticed.

(narrative)

Metal, finding his legs unable to function, drags himself out of the hole he has been lying in.  
Metal drags himself to what he thought was the edge of a cliff, he looks over and finds that he is looking down upon an overgrown city. 

(metals pov)

Live-log : the positioner wasn't lying... How long have I been.. Gone?

Proximitydetector "movement detected, at 083"

Live-log : its probably just leaves or those birds that were on me.

External audio "hey mets... Long time no see"

Scanning...   
Formulating response...   
"sonic.?" 

(Sonic pov.) 

Life after the year of crimson was hard: scavenging for supplies; foraging for food ; raiding raider camps ; being the hero of what little civilisation is left.   
The years had taken their toll.   
But now, out here... Is anyone truly a hero? 

"Huh looks like some good scrap up there.   
Wait...is that.. Metal?" 

"hey mets... Long time no see"   
He looks worse for wear, but being left forgotten for 200 ish years will do that to you 

He has not responded, does he even remember me... Remember us?

Then metal responds, "sonic?", his synthesised voice sounding shaky and uncertain, but brings the same warmth to sonics heart.  
Then dread...   
What if metal doesn't remember what they had together... He removes that thought from his mind and approaches metal. 

(narrative)

Sonic crouches down next to metal, pulling his hood down. Metal slowly lifts a hand and places the corroded palm slowly against sonics face. 

Metal let's off a calm beep and powers down. 

Sonic picks up metal, wondering what to do with his old friend. 

They proceed to the nearest settlement


End file.
